Sword Art Online Accel World: AI
by KiritoFlores
Summary: There has been a lot of theories about how Kuroyukihime being Kazuto Kirigaya's (Kirito's) daughter. This story is what I imagine it to be like when they reunite. EDIT: Sorry! It seems that ive accidentally misnamed the Brain Burst Program!
1. Prologue Part 1

Part 1

Year 2029

Four years since the SAO incident. Our daughter the Artificial intelligence, Yui has been researching ways for her program to transfer to a human body. Yui was the most intelligent AI created from the Cardinal System until Fluctlights were created. Fluctlights are super intelligent AI created from human souls. This was only possible with the Soul Translator a machine that uses the Full Dive technology. It was used to simulate an amount of years in just a few hours. The fluctlight of a newborn is copied into the simulated world to mature and adapt to become a realistic AI. Asuna is due to have a baby in 3 months and Yui has finally found a way to transfer herself into a human body.

"Papa! I've found it!"

"Really?!"

"The brain implant chip!"

Yui explained to me and Asuna that by using the power of the soul translator and the Brain Implant Chip we could transfer her program to the new born baby. It didn't take me and Asuna long to decide that we wanted to go ahead with the plan. First part of business was to convert her AI Program into a fluctlight.

In order to do that we would have to wait until the baby was born. Meanwhile, I decided to try to get a brain implant chip. The first place we decided to go was The Dicey Café. There we met up with my friend Agil. He was one of the first people to go to when it came to these situations.

"Hey Agil!"

"What's up Kazuto?"

"I was wondering if you had a way to get your hands on a brain implant chip."

Agil brought out a fresh plate of Boston baked beans as he said,

"Nope, but that is something you could probably obtain by talking to Kikuoka."

Kikuoka Seijirou is a man who had me risk my life many times but he also helped me save Asuna. He joined the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication voluntarily to gather information about the VR world. He gathered this information because he was using it to develop the STL; or the Soul Translator. The machine that saved my life by conserving my fluctlight and keeping me alive. Of course he also used the opportunity to test the machine's limits.

As I was reflecting on my past with Kikuoka, Asuna had already finished a quarter of the plate in front of us. She noticed that I was staring at her and asked,

"What are you looking at?"

"Uhh… Nothing."

Asuna gave me a death stare. Just then Sinon walked into the café.

"Hey Kirito! Hey Asuna!"

Just then Asuna diverted her attention to Sinon.

"Hey Sinon!"

Sinon looked down at Asuna's belly and gasped. Then she turned to me and asked,

"What did you do?"

Sinon was the girl who helped me get through GGO and find the mysterious Death Gun character. In GGO she was a sniper, and in ALO she was a Cat sylph who wielded the bow and arrow. In real life she was just Shino Asada.

"I thought I told you not to call me Kirito in real life."

"I don't care! We haven't seen each other for a year and you surprise me with this?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just think that you should tell your friends when you're about to be a father!"

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly we all started to laugh. We decided to meet up in ALO tonight to celebrate. An hour later Asuna and I went home, we called Kikuoka and asked him to meet us in ALO. When we Dived we bought a few items for the celebration. When we got to our cabin in the 22nd floor of Aincrad the floating castle of SAO, it was dark and silent. We choose to pull a prank on every one and use an invisibility spell. We walked deeper into the cabin and the lights turned on. Everyone ecstatically jumped out and shouted,

"CONGRATS!"

The room became quiet and everyone was flabbergasted.

Our friend Lisbeth, the Blacksmith, scolded Klein because he was the first to jump.

"Look at what you did! You just made us embarrass ourselves!"

"What did I do?"

Asuna and I couldn't help but guffaw.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gasped. My sister Suguha Kirigaya or in ALO Lefa, yelled,

"ILLUSION MAGIC!"

She cast a light wind spell which knocked me down.

"Ow. Ow." I mumble

"TOO SLOW!" screamed Lisbeth.

Lisbeth was Rika Shinozaki in the real world and she was also a victim of the SAO incident. A lot of the people in this room were victims. Klein; or Ryoutarou Tsuboi IRL was the first person I met in SAO. Silica, otherwise known as Ayano Keiko IRL. A powerful beast tamer who owned a pet dragon named Pina. And Agil a shopkeeper whose real name was Andrew Gilbert Mills. These were all the people I encountered during SAO, including Asuna and Yui. We continued on with the party and waited for Kikuoka's Alfheim avatar to show up. He appeared just when we were doubting that he would.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about Kirito?"

"The Brain Implant Chip."

"I see… you need one?"

"Yes."

Kikuoka told us that he would have one sent to us tomorrow. After our conversation everyone went home.

3 months later the baby was born.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Part 2

Alone.

This is what I thought to myself when the couple who I called Mama and Papa logged out of the virtual world. Usually I would just transfer to Mama's terminal but Papa is upgrading my terminal so that I could have more space to work. It's only been ten minutes since they left but I already feel like I no longer have a reason to exist. Exactly how I felt before they found me in the woods of the 22nd floor of the old Aincrad.

They were celebrating their marriage and bought a cabin. They found me unconscious and wanted to bring me with them. When I had awaken they treated me with kindness. Suddenly, a problem came up on the first floor and my program came close to being deleted. But Papa used his knowledge to save me and turn me into a game item. They learned that I was supposed to be a Mental Health Counseling Program for the game and that I was supposed to be erased.

Now I sit here in ALO waiting for Mama and Papa to log back into Alfheim so we can go on another adventure. I close my eyes and my program suddenly goes into sleep mode.

"Papa? Mama?"

My eyes open to the sight of Mama and Papa standing together but their faces were no longer distinguishable. I panicked and actually woke up. My first time ever dreaming and it wasn't really a dream; but a nightmare. I came to the conclusion that it could have been a virus because AI cannot dream unless they are fluctlight. Even though that was the most logical explanation, it made me think about how much time Mama and Papa spend in real life without me and how it would sooner or later push us further apart. I decided to spend my time searching for a way to exist in a human body.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Yui?"

"I want to live with you in the real world!"

"I know, I just don't know how to get you into a human body."

"I'll search for a way!"

"Okay."

Just when I was about to give up I remembered,

"The brain implant chip!"

"What?"

"I got to thinking about how fluctlight are just human souls converted to programs. Well, if we reversed the process we could turn my program into a fluctlight and upload it to a brain implant chip. Then we could set the brain implant chip to have full control over the brain and insert it into a newborn. I would be able to control the body without any errors."

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's consult Mama first."

"Okay."

We traveled to the 78th floor where Mama was leading the floor clearing group. When we got there we encountered the boss that almost took Papa and Mama's lives in the old Aincrad, The Gleam Eyes. When the boss was defeated we talked to Mama about the plan and without hesitation she agreed. Papa's friend Klein overheard the conversation and said,

"I don't think this is a good idea."

We all turned to him as if we were cracking our necks and screamed,

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS?"

While slowly taking three steps back Klein murmurs, "I guess nothing really. Sorry for getting into your business."

After a short moment of silence, we all cackle loudly and head back to the cabin on the 22nd floor. Mama and Papa log off again and I'm left alone.

Then the baby is born.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Part 1

Year 2048

It's been a year and we are closer to becoming Level Ten then we ever were.

"Silver Crow! Left Flank!"

"Gotcha."

"Cyan Pile! Take the right!"

"Give me three seconds!"

The Nega Nebulus' opponent gave out an infamous chortle.

"I'm going to defeat you and take every single one of your Burst Points!"

"What do I do Black Lotus?"

"Use your Healing Bell."

DING! Soon the whole party's HP was recovered.

"Great work Lime Bell."

The battle raged on for three hours and finally the opponent was defeated.

This battle was a special battle because the loser would give up every single one of their Burst points. In the game Burst Bubble if you lose all of your burst points you lose the privilege to play the game and use Acceleration. Acceleration is the act of controlling your reaction time at the cost of burst points.

"Yes level 9!" Yells Silver Crow ecstatically.

When a player of the game Burst Bubble reaches level 10 they get the chance to meet the Creator. That is the goal for the Black Legion or the Nega Nebulus. Unlike the other legions we did not keep peace. We fought for our goal and nothing got in our way.

I open my eyes and again see the real world. My vision is blurry for a few seconds and I was only able to see three figures. These figures were my fellow Burst Linkers in the Nega Nebulus. Silver Crow, known as Haruyuki Arita IRL is a Burst Linker who I gave the Burst Bubble program to. Now he looks at me like a Mentor and always tries to protect me. Haruyuki is the first Burst Linker to be able to fly. Cyan Pile, or Takumu Mayuzumi IRL is a Burst Linker who left the Leoniz or the Blue Legion and joined the Nega Nebulus. His girlfriend, Chiyuri Kurashima or Lime Bell joined Brain Burst in order to show Haruyuki and Takumu how to enjoy the Brain Burst program. We make up the front lines of the Nega Nebulus. As my vision starts to clear I hear Chiyuri say.

"Were one step away from reaching level 10! I'm so excited!"

"No one will be able to catch up to us now." says Haruyuki.

We all leave and when I get home I lay in my bed thinking about getting to Level Ten. I feel my eyes close and go to sleep.

I open my eyes and expect to see a roof but instead I see a bright sky. I look around and see a giant man who has pointy ears on my right. He is wearing all black and has two one handed swords on his back. One of which is golden and reminds me of a story I heard when I was younger about something called Excalibur. On my left side I see a giant woman who also has pointy ears. Her hair is a sky blue and she is dressed in a lot of white. On the left side of her waist there is a rapier. She looks like she is pressing buttons but there is nothing in front of her. Seconds later the rapier disappears and she holds out her hand. A branch materializes in front of her and she grabs it. The man looks back and says,

"Yui, let's get going."

Yui? I wonder what he is talking about. I look down and see that I am wearing a bright orchid color. I feel something moving behind me so I look back.

Wings. Except they weren't the type you would see on a bird. They looked like the wings of a butterfly and a dragonfly mixed together.

Piecing things together I figure out that the man and woman are not giant. In fact, I am the one who is sized differently. I am a pixie.

"Let's go Kirito! You too Yui." says the woman.

"Okay Mama!" I blurt out. Confused, I try to ask what was happening. But I couldn't control anything.

"Are you set Asuna?" Says Kirito.

"Yeah."

"What about you Yui?"

"All Set Papa!" I yell again.

My body moves on its own and I fly up and land atop Kirito's head. Kirito's and Asuna's backs start to glow and they grow wings of their own. We start our journey and that's when I actually wake up.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

Part 2

"Doctor Kurahashi!"

I run up to the doctor in charge of implementing the brain implant chip anxious about how the operation is going.

"Hello, Kazuto!"

"How's it going doctor?"

"Perfectly fine. There is no need to worry yourself so much."

We decided to bring Asuna to Yokohama North General Hospital because it was the only hospital who used advanced technology for medical purposes. It was the only hospital to clinically test the Medicuboid. A machine that uses the Full Dive technology to create leeway between patients that were in a Locked–In State. When locked in a person's brain functions normally but their body does not. The Medicuboid also can work as a replacement for anesthetics. The Medicuboid was designed to make medical situations easier.

"The operation is almost complete." says Kurahashi.

"Thanks, Doctor."

I return to the room that had the last name Kirigaya typed on the screen in front of it and open the door to see Asuna sitting in her bed looking out the window. She turns and looks at me.

"What did the doctor say?"

I walk towards the bed and sit down next to Asuna and say,

"He said the operation is almost over."

Asuna looks down and then interlocks her fingers with mine.

"Say Kazuto, if this doesn't work out what should we name her?"

"Well… I haven't really thought about that…"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly, one of the nurses throws the door open.

"Something happened!" She yells in panic.

"What?"

I rush down to the operation room where Kurahashi and I had our conversation. He sees me and begins walking toward me.

"What happened?"

"Her memories are fragmented. We have to replace them."

I look at him in disbelief. I think about the conversation I had with Asuna and say,

"Just erase it all… We'll find another way."

I slowly walk back to Asuna's room.

"What hap-?"

"The memories were fragmented so we just erased them all."

Asuna gasps. For a moment, the room is silent. We both try to say something but nothing comes out. I feel a teardrop stream down my face. We can't hold it back any more. After a while, I hear Asuna stop and mutter something…

"K…Kur…Kuroyukihime."


	5. Chapter 1 Part 3

**Part 3**

"Kuroyukihime! Kuroyukihime!"

Not being able to get that dream out of my mind I pay no attention to Haruyuki calling out my name. I think about how those people were connected to me and why they were in my dream. I don't remember much from my childhood but in my dream I was younger than I am now.

"Are you okay Kuroyukihime?"

"Ye…Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

I told Haruyuki about the dream I had but he also seemed distracted.

"…yuki. Oi, are you listening, Haruyuki?"

He lifts his face, as I emitted a perilous glare on the opposite side of the round white table.

"Sorry! I was just thinking about something…"

"I wonder what kind of important consideration has distracted you during this discussion with me."

Haruyuki gulps, and drinks the iced latte from his paper cup. To stall for time.

There were no other students in the quiet cafeteria lounge after school. But Haruyuki still looked around just in case, affirming the conversation wouldn't be heard by anyone else, before mumbling the answer.

"Erm, well, the truth is…I had fought with a strange Burst Linker…"

"Really?"

"It was weird, but he was amazing. His weapons were two swords. He was able to swing them as if they were weightless, I was almost unable to track his movement."

"Two swords?"

I furrow my eyebrows while murmuring to myself. I stare blankly at Haruyuki then immediately return to my normal facial expression, and encourage him to continue.

"No, nothing. Did you win?"

"Well, he was disconnected just before the conclusion…but, if it continued, I am sure I would have lost."

"Wow? What's the color and level of that person?"

"About that, either it was a system error or he used some kind of a block, color, name, and level were both not shown. Just the color of his appearance was,"

"…really black."

I was astonished. I ask him what the name of the Burst Linker was.

"His name? I think it was… K…Kiri?"

"Oh my!" I whisper.

"Kirito! That's what his name was!"

Who is he? I think about this throughout the rest of our conversation. The next day I talk to Haruyuki about the same thing.

"Haruyuki. That Kirito guy, he was the man from my dream."

"What?"

"I don't know why but he seems important to me."

That's when Takumu and Chiyuri walk up to us.

"Good Morning."

We decide to tell them about the situation.

"What!" They both yell.

I think even harder about how he could be a significant person. Maybe… Just maybe.

"The Creator of the program!"

"What are you talking about Kuroyukihime?" asks Takumu.

"Kirito might be the Creator of Brain Burst."

"What makes you think that?" asks Chiyuri.

"I dunno but something tells me that he created the program."

Throughout the rest of the day I can't get my mind off of it. At the end of the day we all meet up at Haruyuki's house and Dive into Brain Burst.

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone nods their head in agreement. It's quiet. Then breaking the silence we all yell,

"BURST LINK!"


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1

Part 1

"What?"

"Her name… I want it to be Kuroyukihime."

"O…Okay" I say, still shaken.

"I feel bad… We might have just ruined her life."

"Don't worry I asked them to wipe the Brain implant chip so that nothing else could go wrong."

While thinking that the situation couldn't get worse the doctor walks in.

"Mister and Mistress Kirigaya." He says solemnly.

"Doctor Kurahashi?"

"I am sorry but the most we could do was disguise her memories. Somehow they couldn't be deleted. Her memories would come back if she sees any familiar faces."

I look at Asuna and she nods. Gathering all my courage I turn toward Doctor Kurahashi and begin speaking.

"Please, put her up for adoption."

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yeah. Before you do, please give her the name Kuroyukihime."

"Will it be anonymous?"

"We cannot let her remember our names either, she'll just become confused." says Asuna.

"It's settled."

The rest of the day we were miserable. It can't end this way, I think to myself. So I decide to create a VR game that she would surely find out about. I think back to a time when I fought a strange character while beta testing the Fourth Generation Full Dive Experimental Machine.

"Silver Crow" I murmur.

"What?" Asuna asks.

"Nothing."

I didn't want to tell Asuna about why I was making this game because I knew that she would disagree. I only tell her this,

"Hey, I'm planning to make a VR game that is called Brain Burst."

"Erm, really?"

"Yeah, but I want it to give the player abilities in the real world, I guess I'll call it… Acceleration."

"Acceleration? What would it do?"

"Increase the brain's power and capacity to accelerate their thinking and improve their reaction time."

"Kazuto, you're starting to sound like Akihiko Kayaba."

Kayaba, the programmer who created Sword Art Online the death game, somehow I still respect him. Probably because he left me with the Seed the tool that used the Cardinal system to create other VR games. But even though, it hurt my feelings when she said that. Asuna sees the hurt in my face and says,

"I'm sorry. I'm just wondering why you are trying to do this right after we just lost our child."

It hit me. I feel really guilty. So I tell her the truth.

"Normally, I wouldn't agree to such a thing but I guess this situation is different."

We ask Kikuoka to help us get our hands on a Neuro-Linker the latest version of Virtual equipment. It was given to all newborns, including Kuroyukihime. To increase the chance of Kuroyukihime playing the game we made it so that only people who have had their Neuro-Linker since they were born can successfully install the program. The only exceptions were us. Then I remember,

"Silver Crow!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

I tell her about my encounter with the mysterious avatar Silver Crow. I wanted to recreate my experience during the battle so… I did. I also recreate Silver Crow's avatar and make it the normal character who could fly in the game. I use the Cardinal system so that the game could run on its own. Without the Cardinal system we would have to play the game 24/7. So when a player reaches level 10 the Cardinal system would notify us and the player would get the chance to meet us, hopefully it would be Kuroyukihime. We create avatars that match our SAO avatars. We dive into ALO before uploading the program. I quickly swipe my finger downwards in the space in front of me. The main menu pops up and I navigate my way to a certain game item. This game item was the backup we made of Yui just in case anything happened.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Hey Yui."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as an AI for now, as long as I can see you!"

We all smile. Yui laughs and says,

"Thank you."

We remember why we actually Dived and become serious.

"Yui."

"Yeah?"

"We want to transfer you to another game."

She looks up at us and smiles again.

"I'll go anywhere, as long as I get to see you."


	7. Chapter 2 Part 2

Part 2

"YEAH!" yells Silver Crow.

"We made it!" Lime Bell says happily.

Finally, every single one of the members on the Nega Nebulus have reached level 10. A system message appears:

CONGRATULATIONS! You've reached level 10!

We instantly teleport to another realm. I notice that everyone's attention is drawn toward two Burst Linkers. One was all black and the other was white. They turn to us and say,

"Four rounds. Defeat us and you meet the Creator."

The health and stamina bars appear in front of us, I read the first name aloud,

"Black Swordsman."

Silver Crow reads the second.

"Lightning Flash."

Our battle begins and the Black Swordsman is the first to make a move. I study his movement for any openings but get distracted. Astonished I say,

"Vorpal Strike?"

The move Vorpal strike was a move that is part of my Incarnate System. How does he know how to do it?

"…otus …Black Lotus!"

It's too late, I can't dodge it. Silver Crow jumps out to save me. When the Black Swordsman sees Silver Crow he hesitates. We dodge the attack before he could hit us. The Black Swordsman shakes it off and attacks again. This time I counter it. We both jump back and I finally get a good look at him. His avatar resembled mine but looked stronger. His weapons were the same as mine but he was able to retract them. Unfortunately I had no hands or feet. The only thing I were able to call my hands were blades and instead of feet I had jet boosters. He had both. He had jets on the back side of his feet that made him move at incredible speeds. He had a helmet that looked like a virtual gaming console I studied before. The NerveGear. A VR console that was said to have killed many when a game called Sword Art Online was released.

"Black Lotus! Behind you!"

I look to my left where Silver Crow is trying to reach me. Then I look behind me the other Burst Linker, Lightning Flash, was headed straight toward me. I only had time to assess the situation. She was much faster than the Black Swordsman but she had nothing to assist her. Her weapon was a rapier. Was this a coincidence? A rapier and dual blades? That woman… what was her name?

"A… Asuna?" I say.

She stops dead in her tracks. I use this opportunity to look at her avatar. Her avatar's body type was the only thing to match mine. Her helmet also represented a VR console. This time it was the AmuSphere it's release followed right after the Sword Art Online incident. It was said that about 300 Sword Art Online players were transferred into another game created for the AmuSphere for human testing.

"No time for questions, Attack!"

The Black Swordsman yells out but Lightning flash didn't move. She was trembling. Was I right? Is she really Asuna? She turns toward the Black Swordsman and says,

"Code Black."

Code black? What does that mean? New thoughts rush into my head and I begin to get a headache. I slowly start to lose consciousness.

"Oi, Black Lotus! You okay?"

My eyes slowly start to close and I drift away. I have another dream about the little girl named Yui. I'm in a room filled with different machines. A man and woman similar to Asuna and Kirito are having a conversation.

"How do we know if it is her?" asks Asuna.

"If one of us notices then we'll use a codename." says Kirito.

"Code Black." I state unwillingly

Code black, the key word that the Creators choose to say if I were to make it to Level Ten.

I open my eyes to see Silver Crow going fighting one on one against the Black Swordsman. Cyan Pile and Lime Bell were dealing with Lightning Flash. I try to get up to help but my body won't move. Useless. I feel like a burden to everyone. I don't like it. I switch into Overdrive: Mode Green. The purple pieces of my armor become green and I begin to feel stronger. I am again able to move my body. I slowly stand up. Everyone stops and looks at me. I turn toward the Black Swordsman and say,

"Prepare!"


	8. Chapter 2 Part 3

Part 3

Why? Why was it a failure?

We went through so many precautions. But yet it still wasn't enough! This is what I thought when Mama and Papa reactivated my program. We were in our cabin on the 22nd floor of new Aincrad in the VR game Alfhiem Online. I recognized the sorrow on their faces and decided to not cry, but smile.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Hey Yui."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine as an AI for now, as long as I can see you!"

We all smiled. I laughed and said,

"Thank you."

Their faces turned serious and Papa said,

"Yui."

"Yeah?"

"We want to transfer you to another game.

I looked up and smiled again.

"I'll go anywhere, as long as I get to see you."

They told me everything. I used my program's access to the net to locate the Brain Implant Chip. When I found it I quickly hacked into it. I wanted to send important information to the chip so that it would be easier for her to remember.

"Yui?"

I tried to reply as quickly as I could so that Mama and Papa wouldn't find out what I was doing.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

She moved toward my terminal and stared into the camera. I sighed and said,

"I'm okay, really."

I lied.

I actually hated the fact that it didn't work. But I had to find another way.

Maybe.

No. That probably wouldn't work.

"How do we know if it is her?" asked Mama.

"If one of us notices then we'll use a codename." said Papa.

"Code Black." I said.

They turn towards me with a confused look on their faces.

"I was thinking about how Papa always wears black and thought that it was the right word."

"Oh… I see." They whisper in chorus.

They give me a look of understanding. Then, slowly, their faces turn soft and tears come from their eyes.

"We love you Yui."


	9. Chapter 3 Part 1

Part 1

"Overdrive?" states The Black Swordsman curiously.

I pay no attention to his statement and begin my attack. As I run toward him he leaps into the sky. I get ready to change my destination but see that Lightning Flash has moved to a different position.

"Silver Crow! Where did she go?"

"I don-"

Silver Crow's sentence ends abruptly. I turn around to try to see what happened. He was thrown on the ground by Lightning Flash. I hear the sound of a light explosion above me. My head snaps to the location in which the sound is being emitted.

"No way, OVERDRIVE!" I yell astonished.

There was no way he could have that power… He knew I was coming.

"Who are you?"

"How do you know who I am?"

The Black Swordsman gave off a slight chuckle.

"Round two."

Suddenly the world around us turned into ones and zeroes. As our surroundings begin to reimage I look around for our two opponents.

Nowhere.

They seemed to have vanished along with our surroundings. I lose focus as I look around to see where we are. Everywhere I look I see sand. Desert? I ask myself. As my vision clears, and the sand flies away, I notice that there are wrecked buildings and destroyed vehicles. I analyze the damage done to the nearest vehicle thinking that it would give me a hint as to where we were. The vehicle seemed to be a military jeep of some sort. It was painted camouflage and was covered in holes that were about 13.0mm in diameter. I hear Cyan Pile gasp.

"It's a warzone." He said it like he was able to read my mind.

"Welcome to round two."

A girl with black hair, slender body, and pale skin walked up to us. The health bar that held the names of our opponents started flashing. Photon Blade and Hecate The girl's partner, Hecate, had a Type-54 Black Star Pistol and a gigantic Anti-Tank Sniper Rifle. Photon Blade seemed to have a FN- Five Seven and some type of other unknown weapon that looked like the hilt of a sword. As Photon Blade reached over to draw the mysterious weapon, we all prepared for the first attack. But to our surprise, she didn't attack. She just held the object out in front of her. After a while, a smirk appeared on her face. She pushed a button on the object and a purple light drew out of the object.

A sword?

She dashed forward beginning the swing of his sword and yelled out,

"GO!"


	10. Chapter 3 Part 2

Part 2

"Alice! Alice!"

"What is it?"

As the Integrity Knight known as Alice Synthesis-Thirty made a quick reply with a smile, her sister, Selka began reciting an incantation for Sacred Arts

"SYSTEM CALL!"

"It seems you've learned something new!"

Selka paid no attention to Alice as she kept reciting,

_SYSTEM CALL_

_ ESTABLISH CONNECTION_

_ PORT ALO7319_

_ GENERATE GLASS ELEMENT_

_ DIMENSION TRANSLATE SCALE 1450h2357w_

_ LINK T-MINUS 5 Seconds_

As she ended the incantation, I noticed that it was a command I myself did not know.

"Where… Did you learn that?"

"I learned it from Kirito! He came by earlier but was running late for something so he left before he could tell you something, so he told me to recite this Sacred Art for you."

As she finished her sentence, the glass element started to glow.

"..ello… Hello? Alice?"

"Kirito is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen. I found it. I found their Fluctlights."

"You did? Does that mean…"

"No. You don't need to. I'm going to create a new vessel for them to be in."

Beside her, Selka whispered a name,

"Eugeo…"


End file.
